Cole Harrison
Tribute by Kman528 District partners with Viola Galdy Information Name: Cole Harrison District: 1 Age: 18 Height: 6'3 Weapon: Mace, Club, Spears Skills: Cole has skills that vary over survival and combat. He is good with many thngs but he has four main skills, two combat and two survival. Cole is very good with weapons, he can use many weapons without trouble, but he can use a Mace, a Club and spears the most efficiently. He loves to use them and has most success with them. Cole is also very strong and can easily tackle people to the ground without any problem. Cole has two main survival skills that he is easily knowlegable about. He is very good with finding water, he can track down a water source with esy signs, finally he is very good with animals that are edible and not. Weaknesses: He isn't the best swimmer, but he can swim and maybe he isn't the best with a bow. Personality: Cole is a charmer, or in other words a ladies man. He knows the way with women and he can easily get girls, throught his life he has tons. Aside from his charming part of his persoanlity, he is easy going around District 1, he doesn't really care about anything or anyone. But when he gets to the training academy it is all down to buisness and if anyone screws up he will humiliate them. Backstory: Cole grew up in District 1 the richest District in Panem. His family wasn't the richest, but they were far from being poor so they were considerd middle class. Like most boys Cole trained in the training academy since he was 4. At a very young age Cole tried mostly every weapon, but he didn't really like any of them. But one day he tried using a mace and he loved it. He always dueled against his friends (using body armour of course) with maces and he usually won. One day though when Cole was 14, a boy who used to be small and at the bottom of his class hit a sudden growth spurt and was suddenly one of the tallest at the academy. He wanted to battle Cole, and Cole didn't refuse. They faught and everybody stopped to watch. The fight went on for almost twenty minutes and it was a very close match, but in the end, the other boy won by knocking Cole out momentarily. The boy moved to the top of the class and Cole went down to 2nd. This made Cole mad, and made him work so much harder. The two boys faught again and Cole was the victor this time. It was a quick battle, hardly lasting a minute and Cole resumed at the top of the class.So he then tried using a club since it was very similar to a mace and again he enjoyed swinging it around and beating dummies with it. One day as he was training in the academy one of the trainers told Cole to try throwing spears because he had the physique of throwing. He tried it and was very good at it. At the age of 16 he was ready for the games. Strategy: Join the careers and take out some others Games 1. Vatonica's: 108th Annual Hunger Games Games: Cole was in the career alliance with five other tributes. Cole started out the games in the bloodbath, he didn't manage to get a kill, since he was too indulged in getting good supplies to last him the games, but his allies managed to pick off a few tributes. By day two, 16 tributes remained and the carrers were on the prowl. The careers didn't manage to get any kills on day 2, but on day 3 they managed none as well. The careers were walking on day 3 and suddenly, Candence Everlasting from District 9 shot a poisonous arrow at the group and it hit Cole in the arm. He fainted and then died. Kills: 0 Days Lasted: 3 Killed By: Candence Everlasting- District 9 2. 3. Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Males Category:Career Tribute